kontradiksi
by usei
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Midoriya Izuku dan Bakugou Katsuki? Hanya sebuah kontradiksi. Pair : KacchanDeku/BakuDeku. Warning : Gajeboh. RnR please!


**KONTRADIKSI**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**_

 _ **Kontradiksi by Usei.**_

.

.

.

"Diam kau, _kuso nerd!_ "

"Aku bicara seperti ini untuk kelulusan kita, _Kacchan_! Tolong dengarkan dulu!"

"Sudah kubilang, DIAM! Aku bisa sendiri."

Keduanya, bersatu namun bertentangan. Keduanya, keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Keduanya, sulit sekali dipersatukan. Keduanya, memiliki perasaan yang saling tumpah tindih sehingga tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara berinteraksi yang baik.

Semua hal yang kontradiksi itu, membuat Midoriya sadar, mengapa bisa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan spesial lebih dari sekedar teman. Ya, berdasarkan yang telinga Midoriya dengar beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga saat ini, Midoriya berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Bakugou Katsuki. Mengapa bisa demikian? Jika Midoriya harus mengingatnya lagi, maka dibutuhkan kerja keras memeras otaknya. Karena, ia sendiri masih sulit menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, Midoriya tanpa sadar terbawa suasana saat sedang terkagum dengan si pemilik iris mata merah itu hingga mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh diucapkan. Saat itulah, semua bencana gempar ini dimulai.

"Aku menyukai _Kacchan_."

Saat menyadari kalimat itu lolos dari bibirnya, Midoriya mulai panik. Salah tingkah. Namun ia tidak dapat menarik kembali suaranya yang sudah memasuki gendang telinga orang yang dimaksud. Saat kondisi jantungnya yang tak bisa dikendalikan, lalu bagaimana keadaan orang yang ada di hadapannya?

Bakugou Katsuki kah? Ia hanya terdiam saat mendengar kalimat ajaib itu. Tak sejengkalpun bagian tubuhnya bergerak. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menyuarakan suara serak menolak gangguan dari sekitarnya. Tetapi kini, ia diam membisu. Terkejut dengan pernyataan itu? Sepertinya tidak. Merasa tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Sepertinya juga tidak. Atau, ia berpikir lawan bicaranya sedang melantur? Sepertinya jika melihat semburat merah di sepanjang pipi mungil itu sudah cukup menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Dengan sekali nafas, semuanya tiba-tiba diputuskan sepihak.

"Kalau begitu, kau jadi kekasihku, _deku_."

Kalimat itulah yang Midoriya dengar dengan sangat jelas. Sekejab, ia tiba-tiba merasa mati rasa. Entah perasaan apa yang meliputi tubuhnya, tetapi ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan gembira. Perasaan yang ia rasakan hanyalah keraguan dan kecemasan. Sedangkan si pembuat keputusan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan dari hadapan Midoriya Izuku.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Midoriya Izuku dan Bakugou Katsuki?

Menurut Todoroki, ia tidak begitu mengerti jelas hubungan mereka berdua. Selama ini yang ia tahu, sikap Bakugou terlalu berlebihan terhadap Midoriya. Berlebihan yang dimaksud adalah berlebihan ke arah yang tidak baik. Todoroki selalu melihat Bakugou berteriak keras ke arah Midoriya hanya karena hal yang menurutnya sepele. Entahlah, rasanya, Todoroki ingin menyelamatkan Midoriya dari cengkraman kejahatan baik lisan maupun fisik yang diberikan Bakugou saat Todoroki menyaksikannya. Tetapi, saat Todoroki berusaha menyelamatkannya, entah kenapa hanya pujian dan kekaguman yang keluar dari mulut si pemilik rambut hijau. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Midoriya terlihat gelisah jika harus berinteraksi dengan Bakugou. Todoroki jadi bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa, terutama tentang cara pandang Midoriya terkesan kontradiksi dengan cara pandang Bakugou terhadap apapun yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Todoroki sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terselip diantara hubungan aneh dua manusia itu.

Iida Tenya, ketua kelas 1-A, tau bentul bahwa Bakugou dan Midoriya adalah murid-murid top di kelas. Keduanya, sama-sama pekerja keras. Meskipun sikap Bakugou tidak seperti anak pintar di kelas, melainkan lebih terlihat seperti preman kelas 1-A. Mulutnya selalu saja meracau kalimat-kalimat pemicu pertengkaran antara anak sesama kelas 1-A atau bahkan kelas lain. Namun, sebagai ketua kelas, ia mengerti bahwa Bakugou hanyalah seorang remaja yang perfeksionis, oleh karena sebab itu sikapnya selalu saja _high and mighty_. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa racauan yang lolos dari mulut Bakugou terasa sangat asin ketika berhubungan dengan Midoriya padahal mereka berteman sejak kecil. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang fatal antara mereka berdua sehingga keirian sangat terasa ketika mereka berinteraksi?

Uraraka Ochaco ingat betul saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia pingsan melawan Bakugou di festival Olahraga Yuuei. Menurutnya, Bakugou adalah sosok yang sungguh hebat bahkan bisa menghentikan rencana pamungkasnya hanya dalam sekali ledakan. Ia sempat merasa Bakugou adalah orang yang cukup baik hanya karena tidak pernah meremehkan usahanya saat bertarung dulu. Di saat yang sama, ia memandang Bakugou seperti seorang _villain_ yang berusaha menghancurkan keberadaan Midoriya Izuku. Awalnya, Uraraka berpikir panggilan "deku" yang diberikan Bakugou adalah bentuk keakraban antara kedua remaja itu sebagai teman masa kecil. Namun, setelah mengetahui maksudnya, Uraraka merasa menyesal telah berpikir bahwa Bakugou adalah orang yang hebat. Semakin lama, Bakugou hanya terlihat seperti mahluk buas yang siap melahap Midoriya, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Tidak hanya Iida, Todoroki dan Uraraka yang merasa hubungan mereka berdua unik, bahkan teman-teman sekelas yang lain pun sependapat. Meskipun terkadang sisi baik Bakugou juga bisa terlihat di sisi Midoriya. Misalnya, saat Midoriya hampir jatuh tersandung kaki meja karena tidak bisa melihat ke depan saat membawa tumpukan buku tugas yang akan ia kirim ke ruangan guru. Pada saat itu, Bakugou hanya memandangi Midoriya yang hampir terjerembab. Ya, ia hanya memandanginya, tidak membantu sama sekali. Justru, Todoroki lah yang membantu Midoriya mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuh dan juga membantu membawakan sebagian buku-buku tersebut. Benar, begitulah bentuk kebaikan Bakugou kepada Midoriya yang terlihat di mata teman-temannya. Karena biasanya, apapun hal remeh yang dilakukan Midoriya, pasti Bakugou akan mengatainya tidak berguna. Untuk kali itu saja, Bakugou dianggap sudah waras karena hanya memandangi Midoriya dibantu Todoroki tanpa mengeluarkan suara cercaan.

Entah apa lagi salahnya di mata Bakugou, si pemilik _quirk one for all_ sekarang sedikit kebingungan. Kali ini, ia harus bekerjasama dengan Bakugou untuk mengerjakan tugas materi yang diberikan Aizawa- _sensei_. Tugas kali ini adalah menyusun strategi pertarungan yang harus dilakukan saat mereka terdesak musuh sekaligus menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang disandera. Apa yang mereka tulis akan dipraktekkan langsung pada pelajaran esok hari. Mereka diberikan waktu berpikir seharian untuk memikirkan strateginya. Tidak hanya kemampuan mengambil keputusan yang cepat, tetapi membuat keputusan matang dengan situasi yang sudah dijelaskan perlu mereka pelajari sebagai pengalaman. Sebenarnya, inti tugas ini diberikan untuk memperkuat tiap individu dalam bekerjasama dalam menyusun strategi. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, kedua remaja itu tidak bisa akur dan malah membuat keributan di kelas. Hal ini disebabkan karena urat leher Midoriya seakan ingin putus. Midoriya mulai tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Jangan mengaturku, _kuso deku_. Apapun situasinya, aku akan menghabisi musuh yang ada di hadapanku."

"Bukan begitu, _Kacchan_! Tugas kita adalah lolos dari situasi terdesak dan menolong sandera. Kau tidak bisa asal bertindak!"

" _Uruse!_ Aku tidak butuh pemikiranmu! Apapun itu, aku pasti menang."

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, _Kacchan!_ Apa gunanya bekerjasama kalau apapun yang terjadi kau selalu menerjang musuh tanpa berpikir matang?"

"Ha? Jadi maksudmu aku ini orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya asal maju menghabisi musuh? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu! Kenapa kau selalu saja salah memahami! Aku tidak mengataimu bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

"KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAIKU BODOH, DASAR SAMPAH!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU. AKU SUDAH BILANG BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG! JELAS-JELAS KAU MEREMEHKAN KEPUTUSANKU 'KAN? LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI!"

Brak!

Meja Midoriya hampir saja hancur karena pukulan yang diberikan oleh Bakugou. Sudut matanya sangat menyimpit hingga iris matanya hampir tak terlihat. Bagi teman-teman sekelas mereka, obrolan yang mereka lakukan adalah hal paling tidak penting untuk dijadikan bahan bertengkar. Tetapi entah kenapa selalu saja jadinya seperti itu, ditambah lagi, tumben sekali pada akhirnya Midoriya tidak sabar menghadapi sikap keras Bakugou untuk kesekian kalinya. Midoriya hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke Bakugou. Mereka berdua seakan ingin meledak di tempat.

Suara gebrakan meja menggemuruh ke penjuru kelas. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi. Biasanya hanya Todoroki yang dengan tenangnya bisa berada diantara suasana menyengat antara mereka berdua. Tetapi saat ini, si rambut merah-putih sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beberapa dari warga kelas mulai menghela nafas lelah mendengar teriakan yang tidak penting untuk didengar. Sedangkan Iida dan Uraraka mulai cemas karena baru kali ini menyaksikan Midoriya terlihat semarah itu.

Mereka, pada akhirnya, bertengkar hebat dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain setelah insiden tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, tugas yang diberikan Aizawa- _sensei_ terbengkalai dan mereka dinyatakan tidak lulus tugas tersebut.

Sejujurnya, Midoriya tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Apakah ia kesal karena pertanyaan penting dalam hidupnya yang ia tanyakan seminggu lalu dibalas dengan cercaan oleh Bakugou? Mungkin saja itu menjadi salah satu alasannya.

" _Kacchan_. Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bicara yang benar!"

"Kenapa kau bilang aku jadi kekasihmu saat aku mengatakan perasaanku."

Kekasih, ya? Jika bicara tentang definisi sepasang kekasih maka artinya adalah orang yang saling menyayangi. Tetapi melihat keadaan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, siapapun pasti akan mendeklarasikan bahwa ada kebencian mendalam yang tertancap di hubungan Bakugou-Midoriya. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka, mengira, berpikir bahkan memang tak pernah ada seorang pun yang tau bahwa Midoriya menyukai Bakugou dan Bakugou menjadikan Midoriya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaikan kekasih berkedok musuh dalam selimut.

Seberapa keras pun Midoriya berpikir, ia tidak menemukan jawaban yang benar. Jika memang mereka sepasang kekasih, tidak bisakah kesalahpahaman luntur diantara mereka? Tidak bisakah mereka saling berinteraksi dengan lebih lembut? Tidak bisakah Bakugou pulang bersama dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan? Tidak bisakah mereka pergi berkencan ke taman bermain? Tidak bisakah mereka sedikit saja saling bermesraan? Tidak bisakah setidaknya sedikit saja ia mendengar kata sayang terlontar dari mereka berdua? Tetapi semakin dipikir, semakin mengkerut kening Midoriya. Ia sendiri sulit membayangkan semua pertanyaan itu jika sampai terjadi, layaknya kekasih pada umumnya. Yang terbayang di kepalanya hanyalah Bakugou yang berkomplain sepanjang jalan dan mengatainya sialan atau tidak berguna selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Midoriya mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia mempertanyakan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Bakugou. Midoriya menyadari bahwa kalimat itu mungkin seharusnya bukan kalimat yang sesungguhnya ingin terucap dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Mungkin saja, Midoriya baru sadar, seorang Bakugou Katsuki yang otoriter itu hanya salah mengucap tetapi karena ia adalah seorang perfeksionis yang keras kepala dan tangguh oleh karena itu ia tidak mau menarik kembali ucapannya, karena nanti akan dianggap plinplan atau melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin seharusnya, Midoriya kembali tersadar, bahwa ia harus membuat semuanya jelas karena semakin lama semakin sulit saja menghadapi Bakugou.

Saat pertanyaan itu dikumandangkan, si rambut _blonde ash_ hanya mendecih ringan. Midoriya semakin yakin bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan besar. Adalah sebuah mimpi menjadi pasangan Bakugou Katsuki dengan _setting_ saling mencinta dan menyayangi. Adalah mimpi belaka jika itu adalah Midoriya Izuku.

" _Uruse!_ Kenapa hal seperti itu saja kau tanyakan, _kuso_."

"Karena itu penting, _Kacchan!_ "

"Cih. Jadi kau meragukan ucapanku? Keputusanku? Kau meremehkanku lagi? Kenapa kau selalu saja merendahkan posisiku?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku tidak mengucapkan hal-hal konyol begitu padamu."

"AKKKHH! DIAM! Aku sedang kesal. Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi!"

" _Kacchan!_ Tunggu dulu!"

"Jangan mengikutiku terus!"

Tangan Midoriya dihempas ke udara ketika berusaha menahan tubuh yang lebih besar itu pergi dari hadapannya. Saat itulah, grafik kestabilan emosi Midoriya Izuku mulai diuji. Pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan matang-matang terus saja dicerca dan tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus menyukai Bakugou? Kenapa sulit sekali saling mengerti? Padahal ia sudah berusaha berbicara baik-baik pada Bakugou. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kompleksitas dalam perasaannya terhadap raja peledak itu.

Perlu diakui, Midoriya sesungguhnya sangat mengagumi sosok Bakugou. Sejak kecil, Bakugou bagaikan All Might versi cilik baginya meskipun Bakugou sering membully dirinya. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka berdua sangat akrab. Bermain bersama bahkan menangkap _kabutomushi_ bersama. Tetapi semenjak _quirknya_ muncul, tiba-tiba saja, Bakugou menjadi anak yang ganas seperti ledakan yang ia hasilkan. Semakin besar ledakan dari telapak tangannya, semakin besar ledakan emosinya. Semakin Midoriya mencoba mendekat, semakin tinggi nada bicaranya. Rasa kagumnya semakin lama semakin bertambah dan berubah menjadi rasa suka mendalam. Midoriya benar-benar tidak mengerti, harusnya ia sangat membenci _Kacchan_ -nya. Tetapi justru sebaliknya yang terjadi. Midoriya sangat mengerti orang seperti apakah Bakugou Katsuki, bahkan bakteri dalam mulutnya saja ia habisi hingga tak bersisa apalagi halangan rintang di hadapannya? Pasti akan ditembus dan diinjak hingga hancur. Kegigihannya adalah suatu kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Bakugou. Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu sebab musabab Midoriya tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan yang timbul terhadap teman masa kecil kebanggaannya itu. Namun, apakah Bakugou juga berpikir sama? Tidak adakah sedikit pun momen dimana Bakugou merindukannya? Atau, sederhanya, memikirkannya? Lagi-lagi, Midoriya merinding membayangkan Bakugou menjadi _out of character_.

Siang itu adalah hari yang paling traumatik bagi Bakugou Katsuki. Apapula ia harus melawan All Might seorang diri sebagai pengganti kegagalan tugas yang diberikan oleh Aizawa Shouta. Sebelumnya, Bakugou pernah melawan All Might bersama dengan Midoriya pada ujian akhir dan ia berakhir babak belur. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengalahkan All Might. Bagaimana bisa seorang Bakugou yang baru anak kemarin sore mengalahkan hero profesional terkuat macam All Might? Kadang, ego Bakugou sangat berlebihan hingga akhirnya membuat dirinya sendiri frustasi akan hasil pertarungannya waktu itu. Apalagi saat ujian pengganti ini? Ia lebih dari sekedar frustasi untuk bisa mengalahkan All Might. Ujiannya sangat mudah, ya, hanya perlu mengambil kalung yang dipakaikan pada guru mereka itu. Lagi-lagi, All Might diatur sebagai penjahat kelas kakap dengan tawa khasnya dan sorotan mata tajam. Membuat Bakugou semakin kesal mengingat betapa tidak berdaya dirinya di hadapan All Might? Ia kembali mengingat momen menjengkelkan saat Todoroki memadamkan api sisi kirinya saat bertarung di festival olahraga. Semakin kesal Bakugou terhadap idealisme dirinya hingga memutuskan kembali menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya secara beruntun dan hampir membuat serat-serat ototnya putus.

Midoriya menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah. Tiap debum tubuh _Kacchan_ kesayangannya menghantam tanah membuatnya ketakutan. Di dalam hati ia berharap Bakugou tidak bertindak ceroboh dan kemudian pingsan lagi. Meskipun ia adalah orang yang gigih dan pantang menyerah tetapi mengalahkan All Might adalah hal yang paling mustahil terjadi saat ini. Apalagi inti ujian kali ini hanyalah untuk mengambil kalung saja, bukan untuk mengalahkan musuh. Lagi-lagi, Bakugou bertindak melebihi batas yang diberikan hanya karena keteguhannya untuk menjadi nomor satu dan membabat habis musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Midoriya juga mengikuti ujian pengganti hanya saja ia berhasil lolos dengan baik karena kecerdikan dan kehati-hatiannya, serta mengerti inti ujian kali ini. Tetapi, sepertinya Bakugou sudah termakan dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap tak terkira.

Alhasil, Bakugou kalah telak dan babak belur bahkan pingsan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat remuk. Midoriya histeris dalam diam, ia langsung berlari mencari ruangan _recovery girl_ tempat Bakugou di rawat.

Di ruangan itu hanya tertinggal dua sosok remaja. Salah satunya sedang berbaring tak berdaya, sedangkan yang satunya hanya memandangi dalam diam. Sebelum ruangan sepi itu, menyisakan keberadaan mereka, _Recovery girl_ sempat berkata luka yang dialami Bakugou akan memakan proses yang lama untuk sembuh. All Might diomeli habis-habisan oleh nenek tua itu. Dengan alasan ia ingin membuat Bakugou sadar apa yang salah, ia terpaksa melayani serangan yang terus-terusan diluncurkan Bakugou dan bahkan membalasnya dengan telak. Lalu, apa yang dipikirkan Midoriya? Ia membisu sembari mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk menahan emosinya. Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar sepasang mata merah memandanginya jeli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _kuso-deku?_ "

Midoriya terkejut dan langsung memindahkan pandangan matanya dari lantai ke remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Kacchan_... Tidak bisakah sedikit saja kau menahan diri?"

"Ha? Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, jangan membuatku kesal."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! APA TIDAK BISA KAU MENDENGAR DULU APA YANG INGIN AKU UCAPKAN?!"

Suara melengking itu membuat tubuh Bakugou tersentak kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teriakan terasa menyakitkan di telinganya.

"Aku tau.. _Kacchan_ selalu berusaha keras untuk jadi yang terbaik. Tetapi, kumohon jangan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Semuanya butuh proses, dasar bodoh!"

Midoriya sangat menyadari bahwa terdapat keirian dan kecurigaan yang mendalam pada diri Bakugou terhadap dirinya. Meskipun beberapa kali ia mencoba menjelaskan, Bakugou tidak pernah mau mendengarnya sampai akhir sehingga Bakugou selalu merasa diremehkan dan dibohongi olehnya. Apakah sikap Bakugou yang menjadi-jadi adalah akibat dari perkembangan yang terjadi pada dirinya? Berkali-kali pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Berisik."

" _Kacchan!_ "

"Cih!"

" _KACCHAN!_ "

"TENTU SAJA AKU BURU-BURU! KALAU TIDAK, AKU BISA TERSINGKIR DAN TIDAK DIKAGUMI LAGI, _DEKU_ SIALAN!"

"Ha?"

Wajah yang babak belur itu ia buang jauh-jauh dari jangkauan manik hijau tua yang memandanginya heran. Tetapi mau berusaha seperti apapun, ia tidak bisa menghindari jangkauan pandangan mata heran itu.

"A.. Apa maksudnya?"

Tubuh yang terbaring itu sekarang sudah mendudukkan diri, tanpa lupa menarik tangan si rambut keriting untuk membawanya ke dalam sesi pelukan yang terasa asing. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik ceruk leher itu, membuat Midoriya merasakan betul deru nafas Bakugou di sepanjang leher dan bahunya.

"Si _hanbun-yaro_ sialan itu, bahkan juga kau, mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Membuatku kesal saja."

Pelukannya semakin erat, membuat dadanya menjadi sesak namun sama sekali ia tidak membenci perasaan saat itu.

"Aku ini adalah _Kacchan_ yang dikagumi _Deku_ , dan harus selalu begitu. Tidak boleh tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya ada orang lain yang berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi dariku apalagi jika orang itu kau, _kuso-deku_. Jika kau melampauiku, lalu bagaimana nasib _Kacchan_ yang dikagumi _Deku_? Ia pasti mati terkubur. Ia pasti dilupakan. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Mata bulat itu membelalak. Bahkan seorang Bakugou mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini. Bahkan seorang Bakugou mengkhawatirkan posisinya sebagai idola dalam pikiran Midoriya akan terambil alih oleh orang lain. Bahkan seorang Bakugou masih bersusah payah memikirkan seorang Midoriya Izuku.

Bakugou, ia adalah seorang pekerja keras dan gigih. Ia adalah orang yang akan menjadi nomor satu. Ia tidak akan gentar menghadapi rintangan di hadapannya. Ia selalu begitu dan begitu. Midoriya tersenyum simpul sembari melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus pelan surai tajam milik Bakugou. Tak ada yang perlu lagi dijelaskan. Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini biarlah tetap menjadi kesalahpahaman. Asalkan ia mengerti bahwa Bakugou pun masih memikirkan dirinya, itu saja sudah cukup menjadi hal yang terpenting.

"Iya, aku mengerti, _Kacchan_."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

"Iya iya, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengerti kalau Bakugou Katsuki pantang menyerah.. Aku selalu mengagumi Bakugou Katsuki dan juga All Might tentunya. Hehe."

"Cih. Menyebalkan."

Layaknya film romantis, situasi yang terjadi antara mereka berdua saat ini adalah momen yang paling ditunggu. Mungkin Midoriya berharap berlebihan. Tetapi ia tertawa kecil saat memikirkan betapa tidak mungkinnya hal yang ia harapkan terjadi. Hanya dengan selangkah lebih maju mengetahui isi pikiran Bakugou kenapa selama ini sikapnya selalu saja menjengkelkan, itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya selama ini tentang hubungan mereka ditambah lagi situasi saat ini.

Midoriya asik sendiri dengan pikirannya tanpa menyadari tubuh yang merengkuhnya telah bergerak. Dibalik tengkuk lehernya sudah bertempatkan jari-jari kasar yang terluka. Sedangkan di hadapannya, wajah kian mendekat. Bahkan bibirnya sudah tersapu bersih oleh bibir lawan bicaranya yang lebih dominan menguasai. Hal yang melebihi harapan Midoriya nyatanya benar terwujud. Membuatnya memejamkan mata sepenuhnya demi merasakan lebih dalam lagi, dan menyusuri lebih dalam lagi maknanya. Bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya sekarang sedang melantunkan nada yang lembut. Semakin dalam dan intens. Rasanya, ia terus begini dan menikmatinya lebih lagi, dan lebih lama lagi.

"BAKUGOUUUUU-SHOUNEEEN!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka terlebar. Suara semangat itu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi. Bahkan rombongan beragam mahluk kelas 1-A juga mengekorinya.

"Eh? Midoriya-kun? Kenapa dia terjengkang di lantai begitu?"

Benar sekali, saat ini, Midoriya sedang menahan sakit di pipinya karena pipinya mendarat lebih dulu tepat di atas lantai dengan kecepatan dahsyat dibandingkan pendaratan tubuhnya.

"I-Ini.. _Kacchan_.. aduh."

"MATI SAJA KAU, _KUSO DEKU!_ "

Berpuluh helaan nafas kembali terdengar di ruangan itu, bahkan helaan nafas lolos dari hero terkuat yang pernah ada. Mereka berpikir pasti Midoriya dan Bakugou lagi-lagi bertengkar hebat sehingga fisik pun ikut bermain.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Midoriya Izuku dan Bakugou Katsuki?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bahkan yang bersangkutan pun tidak dapat menjabarkannya. Lagipula, tidak perlu ada penjelasan karena penjelasan tidak akan ada gunanya bagi interaksi mereka berdua. Selama mereka mengerti arti eksistensi masing-masing, maka tidak ada penjelasan yang mencakupi semua yang mereka berdua mengerti dan rasakan. Karena hubungan Midoriya Izuku dan Bakugou Katsuki adalah saling melengkapi dalam ego dan idealisme. Karena hubungan Midoriya Izuku dan Bakugou Katsuki adalah kontradiksi.

.

.

.

 **Fin**.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N : Gue bikin apa sih? Episode 24 membuat gue tergelitik untuk bikin BakuDeku/KacchanDeku. Karena mereka itu unik ya relationshipnya. Gue merasa aneh aja dgn interaksi mereka.**_

 _ **Sudahlah ya. Fic ini sendiri jg udah kontradiksi soalnya. Mereka sama2 powerfull tp disetting saling suka aka homo. Jd lucu aja.**_

 _ **Btw, sebenarnya gue mau publish TodoDeku buat event OFA tp malah ngelantur ke pairing love-hate bakudeku. Sekalian ya, bagi yang suka TodoDeku bs ikutan eventnya! Gue tunggu jg karya TodoDeku kalian!**_


End file.
